Shooting a playing object is an essential skill in many sports, such as in hockey, soccer, and lacrosse. Practicing shooting is typically done with players shooting on a goalie. A player or coach may desire that a player practice shooting on his or her own because a goalie may not be available. Thus, there is a need for a device that allows a player to practice shooting skills on his or her own.